petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shorty King
'Shorty King '''was a Petronas City resident, a highly influential politician closely tied to the Lorcione crime family. He tried to overthrow Helliar as the mayor of Petronas and replace him. Originally loved by public, Shorty King gained media attention when his lover Anne Zallery was found dead in Hotel "Panorama". This was highly controversial as Shorty had a wife at the time of the murder. Several months later, Shorty was involved in a political war with mayor Helliar, which led to his downfall as the most influential politician of The Senate. He left Petronas in March 2012. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Shorty King moved to Petronas in March 2011, soon after the city was founded. He got a small flat in the Small Blue Building and started working as a politician. Eventually, the next month, he got an office in the newly-built Senate. There, he became one of the most important figures, seemingly trying to secure rights for the Petronas residents. He crossed paths, as most politicians, with mafia and criminals. He had ties to the Lorcione crime family, and became an acquaintance of Lorgo. Shorty had a wife, but had a lover whose name was Anne Zallery. He would frequently meet with her in the Hotel "Panorama". He and Anne were secretly seen by goblin Griphook, Anne's other lover, who started plotting revenge against Anne. ''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary in The Senate.]] In the second half of 2011, Anne Zallery, Shorty's lover, was found dead in the Hotel "Panorama", stabbed several times with a sword. Before her death, she had an intercourse with Shorty, who obviously left the hotel before she was murdered. Shorty was soon visited by Martin Gellenvary, a private detective working on the case. Shorty told him everything he knew. The murderer was never arrested and found, but Martin Gellenvary ended up in jail due to him publicly accusing goblin Griphook of being the murderer, which was actually true. It is possible Shorty never knew who the true murderer was. This whole media scandal led to Shorty being both loved and hated by the residents of Petronas. Winter in Petronas In later 2011, Shorty was involved in Lorgo's plan to take over the New Main Mayoralty as the mayor of Petronas. He visited Helliar on one cold winter night and told him that the residents want a new mayor, which was somewhat correct. Shorty wanted elections to be organised so that he could push forward his campaign and become the mayor instead of Helliar. He would have been backed up by Lorgo and the Lorcione crime family. Shorty told Helliar that a war between Lorcione and Slavujček family is inevitable, but Helliar proceeded to call him a 'gangster'. This upset Shorty, who furiously left Helliar's office. He then went on to visit Lorgo's Hangar "Mulat", where the Lorcione family members were gathered. He was greeted by Lorgo and stayed to chat about Helliar's remark to him about being a gangster. The next day, Shorty was visited by Helliar in his office, and the two once again discussed the residents' lack of love for Helliar. Eventually, Shorty was summoned to annual Constructions Awards Ceremony at the end of the year. A politicial scandal broke out between him and Helliar, with Lorgo staying in the shadows. Shorty was publicly discriminated and lost his power and influence. He stayed in Petronas for several more months, and left the city emberassed and forgotten about. His place in The Senate was taken by Karolina Milka. Persona Shorty was a loveable politician, at least initially. He was seen as a person who wanted to secure more rights for the residents of Petronas, who wanted everyone to be equal and who promoted justice. He had chances to win the campaign at the end of 2011 at first, unlike Helliar, but his greed and connection to the Lorcione lost him the position. Trivia * Dalibor Lazarić, a maniac who sells books with jokes, has a secret plan to kill Shorty. * Martin Gellenvary immediately suspected Shorty was the killer of Anne Zallery, but this proved to be false. * In Lucijan Vranjanin Gymnasium, a sign says that Shorty King 'was but isn't anymore', due to his absence from the city. Appearances * The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary - Part 1 * Darkness is Coming (Seen briefly in a flashback) * Winter in Petronas (book) Category:Petronas Characters Category:Politicians Category:Lorcione members Category:Criminals